


Haikyuu!! On Ice

by makinghistory



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Pining, YOI!AU, ice skating babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makinghistory/pseuds/makinghistory
Summary: Hinata Shouyou, is a young talented skater, who qualified for the Grand Prix Final. After his defeat, he goes back home to Miyagi. Never wanting to skate again. But after a run-in with Kageyama Tobio and Tashiro Naoki they ignite a new determination inside. With them by his side, he is ready to skate once more.=====The Yuri!! On Ice AU nobody asked for





	1. Grand Prix Final of Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new haikyuu!! fic, hopefully you enjoy it :3

Over the years, he never seize to surprise me. From the first time I saw him till now. It’s been one surprise after another.

I scroll through the my phone, more news about me failing at the free skate event.

“Don’t look at that, it is not going to help you!” My coach, Ukai yells. I clench my fist as I read the titles. 

“Young skater, Hinata Shouyou, totally failed his Free skate.” I read out loud.

“Hinata!”

Hi, I’m Hinata Shouyou. I’m one of the youngest contestants of the Grand Prix Final, age fifteen. Besides Kageyama Tobio. This was supposed to be a good day today, but after yesterday my hope went down the drain completely. I’m currently in last place in the event. I should’ve seen it coming, I barely have any experience compared to the older skaters. After yesterday, I spent my time overworking myself to the point of exhaustion. It’s better than sitting in the bathroom, throwing your guts up. I sneak away from Ukai and go into the bathroom. I go into a unlocked stall and call my mom.

“Hey, mom..yeah I’m doing okay...you’re having a party?...No, I’m going to be so embarrassed!...I’m sorry, I messed up...tell Natsu that I’m sorry,” I lower the phone in my lap and hang up. I feel tears gather up in my eyes and I start crying. I cover my face as I do, God I’m such a mess up. All of a sudden, there’s a loud bang on the door. I clutch my heart at the sudden surprise. I quickly wipe the tears away and unlatch the door. There a handsome man stands with brown hair and brown eyes, he looks really familiar.

“Hey, I’m sorry. You can go now if you need to.” I politely say, moving out the way for the man. Instead he laughs at me.

“God, you do suck. You are so bad, you should just retire, shrimpy. The Grand Prix Final is for big kids. Not elementary students, who want to be like the big kids. Now, how about you go cry home to mommy.” I feel the tears threatening to spill from my eyes. He’s way taller than me and I’m not considered tall to most people. I’m very short, actually. One of my biggest insecurities. I feel scared against a taller adult, as he spits more venomous words he’s smiles evilly at me.

“Oikawa, leave him alone. I am telling coach about this,” a sudden deep voice says. I look in the direction of the door, it’s Kageyama Tobio. One of my long time idols, that I’ve been watching skate since I was young.

“Go ahead and tell the old man, see if I care.” Oikawa scoffs.

“I’m also telling Iwaizumi and your older sister,” that’s when Oikawa reacts. He gasps and starts begging. Kageyama doesn’t budge in his decision and he tells Oikawa to get out.  As he heads to do He glares at me and smiles again.

“Only the strong stay on the ice,” he says.

I watch as he leaves and that’s when I start crying. God, I feel so pathetic crying in front of my idol. He is probably disgusted.

“Hey, are you okay?” I don’t reply, I just cry harder. 

“He shouldn't have said that. He’s a little mean to younger skaters, but he’s not perfect, so he doesn’t have the right to judge.” Kageyama adds.  ‘A little’ is an understatement, he was than a little mean. He was really mean!

“Hey dumbass, I’m talking to you.” Oh that word is perfect to describe me. I’m a dumbass for thinking I had a chance at this. 

“I-I’m sorry,” I mutter. Before I could say anything I leave the restroom. The announcers say that the Final is going to be starting soon. That’s when I start to panic. I can’t do this. I go back to the main hall there is Ukai standing. Tapping his foot nervously. He visibly relaxes when he sees me. He must of saw my face, a encouraging smile appears on his face. 

“Come on, Shou. Let’s do this.” I say nothing and grab my duffle bag and start to head to the doors. 

“Hey Shou! Shouyou!” I feel a bunch of eyes boar in the back of my head, when I look back Oikawa is being yelled at by his coach, and Kageyama is staring at me. I shake my head and open the door, letting the cool air hit my body. Cooling my nerves.

“I’m sorry,” I whisper at the moon.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!

Hey again, Shouyou here. It’s been two years since the Grand Prix Final. Kageyama got a golden medal, barely making it by a few points. After I returned to Miyagi, I was given hugs and comfort from my family and friends. My close rinkmate and best friend, Kenma is the only one I told about the Oikawa situation. I’ve been improving my skating but I haven’t done any competitions. Scared that I will fail again, so I’m mostly forgotten by Miyagi. My other rinkmate, Bokuto has been competing. He’s training for the next Grand Prix Final.

  
“I’m going to the rink, mom.” I yell, she waves goodbye. Before I could leave, someone tugs my shirt.

  
“Wait for me, Onii-chan!” It’s my little sister, Natsu. We walk to the rank since it’s only a few blocks. I push open the door and take in the sight of the ice rink. This is like my second home, where I can skate my worries away.

  
“Onii-chan, watch me skate.” I put on my skates really quick and look up. She does a few lazy loops before she does a triple axel. She halts and skates to in my direction.

  
“Oh my god, Natsu. That was so good, you’re getting better.” She smiles brightly at me.

  
“But I’ll never big good as you, Shou.” I feel my cheeks heating up from the compliment.

  
“Yeah, but you might be even better than me.” Natsu blushes and looks at the ice.

  
The sound of the doors opening, interrupts us. We both look in that direction and see our friends; Kuroo, Tsukishima, Kenma, Bokuto, Yachi, and Akaashi.

  
I'll tell you all about them. I met Kuroo through Tsuki, when he came to the rink one day. He's a really good skater, even though he just got into it. He started skating for Tsuki, they are dating by the way. He also plays volleyball with a few of his friends, I went to see some of his tournaments with Tsuki and Bokuto. Tsukishima is also one of my rinkmates, we didn't start off on a good foot. He would constantly pick on me as a kid, that's until I taught him how to jump. That's when we started respecting each other, so he's considered a close friend to me. Kenma is my childhood best friend, who I can tell anything too. He's not too social, so I can't trust him a lot. He also got me into ballet and skating. I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for him. Bokuto is another friend I made through Tsuki, we instantly became friends because of our personalities. He's a bit childish sometimes, which gets him in a lot of trouble. He's best friends with Kuroo and he's dating Akaashi. He has been training, so he could qualify for this years Grand Prix Final. Akaashi is another one of my good friends. I met him in ballet class and I looked up to him, since he was an older kid. He was a quiet kid, so I started talking to him and we became friends. Kenma, Akaashi, and I all took skating lessons together. Yachi is in my sister's ballet class and we both go to the same school. I've became friends with her, after I convinced her to sign up for skating lessons. She never believed in herself enough. When she signed up she told me, that she would be the most memorable Townsperson B. These are all my friends, well they’re more like family.

  
“Hey, Shou.” Kenma greets, I go and hug him.

  
“Hey guys. It's nice to see you,”

  
“You too, Chibi-chan.” Kuroo says, I notice that he's basically attached to Tsuki. Well Tsuki went to America for a competition, For a few months. And Kuroo didn't take it well. The day Tsuki had to leave was probably the hardest for Kuroo. He didn't stop crying for four hours rand he called him three times a day.

  
“Kuroo, do you have to be against me?” Tsuki asks, trying to pry Kuroo off of him.

  
“Yes, because I missed you and I love you. And you were gone for too long, I'm gonna cherish our moments together before you have to leave again.” Tsuki has a small blush dusting across his cheeks. Kuroo turns him around and kisses him right in front of us.

  
“Hey, hey, hey, we should be more like that Akaashi!” Bokuto grabs Akaashi and before Bokuto could kiss him. He dodges the kiss.

  
“Akaashi!” Bokuto whines. Akaashi presses a small kiss on Bokuto’s cheek.

  
“Hey, hey, hey, Akaashi loves me!” Bokuto wraps his arms around his boyfriend.

  
“All of this romance is giving me cavities. Come on, Shou. Let's skate.” Kenma says.

  
“Well I was gonna do a routine that Kageyama did and I need your opinion on it. Like if it's good or not.” Kenma gives me a thumbs up and I go out on the ice. Yachi puts on the music and I start skating his routine. I focus on the jumps and step sequence. I picture Kageyama in my mind skating to this. I land the last jump, which is a triple axel. I pose at the ending like he does, taking big breaths of air.

  
“Wow, that was great Shou.” Kenma yells.

  
“Nice job,” Tsuki comments.

  
“That was amazing, Hinata-kun.” Akaashi yells.

  
“Hey, hey, hey, you did great. But not as good as me, right Akaashi.” Akaashi punches Bokuto’s shoulder.

  
“Kaashi!”

  
“Pretty good, Chibi-chan.” Kuroo says.

  
“Wow, Onii-chan. That looked just how Kageyama did it!”

  
After all the compliments, we all skated together. And talked about different things. It's nice to catch up with friends. Tsuki won gold at the competition, and his brother still hasn't stopped freaking out about it.

  
“I need to go home soon guys, my mom wants me back at home. Since, I’ve been gone for a while.” Tsuki says.

  
“No, we haven’t spent enough time together. Can I stay over at your house, tonight? Please.” Kuroo asks wrapping his arms around Tsuki’s waist. Pressing some kisses on his neck.

  
“My mom loves you, you know that Kuroo. But Akiteru still doesn’t trust you yet, and you coming over wouldn’t make him happy.” Tsuki says, tracing Kuroo’s hand.

  
“We just told him, Kuroo. He isn’t happy that we told him so late. We’ve been dating for almost year, and we just told him a few weeks ago. I’m sorry, Kuroo.” Kuroo frowns and let’s go Tsuki’s waist. He avoids Tsuki’s gaze and looks at the ice.

  
“Tetsu, look at me.” Tsuki says, grabbing Kuroo’s hand.

  
“Tetsurou,” Tsuki says. Kuroo tugs his hands away from Tsuki’s and skates off the ice. He removes his skates and put his sneakers back on and grabs his bag. Storming out of the building. I look at Tsuki, he looks surprised and upset. He slides down on the ice, burying his face in his knees.  
“Now, he hates me. Just great,” Tsuki mutters.

  
“Hey, he doesn’t hate you! He just seems really upset, maybe you should stay over his house tonight. Make him feel better. He was a wreck when you were gone. Just spend some time with him, for the next few days. He’ll feel much better. Trust me.” I tell Tsuki, rubbing his shoulder for support.

  
“Thanks, Shou. I’m gonna go catch up to him. See ya guys.” We all wave goodbye to Tsuki, as he leaves the ice. He waves back and leave the building.

  
“Shoot, Natsu! We gotta get back home. Mom and dad wanted us home to help with the springs.” I exclaim, speeding off the ice. I untie my skates and slip them off, hissing at the pain in my ankle. My foot is slightly bruised. I decide to check it when I get home, and I slip on my sneakers. I help Natsu with her skates, once I’m done I grab both of our bags. Natsu skips ahead of me to the door.

  
“Hey, Shouyou! Don’t forget, Kageyama is skating tonight!” Kenma yells to me. I give him a thumbs up and wave to my friends, as I push the door open. I grab Natsu’s hand as we walk back home.

  
“Onii-chan, why don’t you skate anymore?” Natsu asks, I just shrug.

  
“Well a year ago, I really messed up at the Grand Prix Final. I told you this already. Why are you asking?”

  
“Well, it’s just that...you’re really good. I just wished that you would still skate, you really inspire me. I wanna be just like you. But it’s okay Shou-chan, I believe in you. One day, you’ll be back on the ice! I believe in you,” Natsu says. I feel my cheeks heating up, she never told me that before.

  
“Natsu…”

  
“Oh, we’re finally home! It’s so cold outside, let’s hurry in Onii-chan.” She let’s go of my hand and run in the house. I follow her back in the house, taking off my shoes before entering.

  
“Shouyou, we’re not that busy anymore, but it’s good that you’re home. Dinner is ready, and it’s your favorite! Katsudon.” My mom yells in the kitchen.

  
“Thanks, mom!” I say when I walk into the kitchen.

  
“After dinner, wash the dishes. I’ll turn on the tv, so you can watch the skating competition.” My mom says while handing me a bowl of katsudon. I thank her and go to the table to eat, Natsu is sitting across from me stuffing her face. We make small talk as we eat, after we’re done I wash the dishes. I go to my room to change into pajamas, then my phone starts vibrating. It’s from Kenma.

  
Kitty Kenma: did you hear?

  
Me: no????? What happened?

  
Kitty Kenma: Kageyama coach dropped him! He isn’t skating tonite.

  
Me: what, are you kidding me?!

  
Kitty Kenma: yeah, he apparently couldn’t stand him anymore! I’m gonna send the link to the article.

  
I read the article, who knew Kageyama was a bad person? He controlled everyone and yelled at his coach. I’m just completely speechless. My idol was a dickbag to other people. He had his own nickname, they called him “King”. Since he was so good at skating and had a dictating personality. Well this just sucks. I’m not even watching the competition anymore, since Kageyama is not gonna be in it. I lay back in my bed, after texting Kenma goodnight. I look around at all my posters of him. He looks completely beautiful, it amazes me that he’s a jerk. I close my eyes, maybe he’ll make a comeback on his own. He’s only nineteen? Yeah, he’ll be back. Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was kind of longish and it's not like the Yuri on Ice plot. I gotta try and add the Yuri on Ice plot and the Haikyuu!! plot. So, please understand. Also if you didn't enjoy the way I talked about the characters. Sorry! In both animes, you barely get to know about the protagonists friends. So, I just let you guys know a bit more about them. Anyways, I hoped that you enjoyed this!


	3. He's actually here?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

“Onii-chan!” I groan at my sister’s loud voice.

“Shou,” she says.

“Shouuuuuyouuuuu.” She says while bouncing on my empty side of my bed.

I sit up and glare at her, “what is it, Natsu?!” 

She stops jumping and shows me the laptop. I gasp, it’s the performance. Kageyama’s performance. It’s me skating Kageyama’s performance! I do a double take at the views and likes. Over two million views and one million likes, this happened over night. This is so embarrassing, who posted this?

“Bokuto-san and Kenma, was filming you yesterday. I’m pretty sure Bokuto-san posted it.” Natsu explains. Bokuto’s dead.

===

I head to the Ice Castle, as I’m skating a routine my phone starts ringing. I sigh and stop my routine midway and go to get my phone. It’s sitting on one of the benches along with my stuff.

“Hello, who is it?”

“It's Kenma, and I’m like freaking out right now!”

This catches my attention. “What’s wrong?!”

“Apparently, Kageyama Tobio is coming to Japan to coach you!”

I let out a small sigh, “I doubt it. Natsu already told me

“Don’t doubt yourself, Shou. This could be a huge!”

“Yeah, but I bet there’s other Hinata Shouyou’s in Japan. Not just me.”

“Shouyou-”

“I gotta go, Kenma. Call you later,” I say quickly. I hang up and sigh, looking down at my skates. Why would he be here for me? I’m a failure.

===

I take off my shoes before walking into my home.

“Mom, Dad, Natsu, I’m hom-”

Natsu runs to me and press a finger against her lips. “Shhh, be quiet! Kageyama-chan is sleeping!”

I feel all air escape my body. “W-what?” He can’t be here. I don’t believe it! Natsu grabs my hand and lead me to our kitchen. My mother sits at the table smiling at a sleeping person, it’s not just any person it’s Kageyama Tobio.

“After he got here, he just fell asleep! Such a cutie.” My mom coos. I can’t breathe, why is he here! He’s not actually coaching me, right? I place my bag on the floor carefully and hesitantly sit down next to him. He’s really cute when he’s sleeping. I see him holding his poodle close to him. I hear my door open and close and there Kenma stands out of breath.

“He’s actually here, I told you Shou! He looks more beautiful up in person.” Kenma whispers, amazed. I watch as he takes pictures with his eyes dilated and a big smile on his face. I’ve never seen Kenma so excited.

“You should thank Bokuto-san.” Natsu says, taking some pictures of Kageyama too.

“Yeah, Shou.” Kenma adds.

“I wish he didn’t post it, I probably looked like a stupid fan.” I say doubtfully.

“Kageyama didn’t see you as a fan, if he flew from Russia to Japan to coach you!” Kenma exclaims, while tapping certain things on his phone. He’s probably sending pictures to Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi, and Tsuki.

“Yeah, but-”

“Just accept it. Take this opportunity!” Natsu adds.

We all fall silent as Kageyama stirs. I feel breathless as he sits up with his poodle. I feel my cheeks heat up, he looks so adorable. He looks in my direction. I’m hungry,” he says his voice still husky with sleep.

“What would you like?” I ask him quietly. God, he’s so attractive up person. His dark blue eyes and tan skin compliments his dark hair.

“Whatever you like. As your coach, I would like to know what you eat.” He says, smiling a bit. Was that smile meant for me? He never smiles unless it’s for like pictures, but he still never smiles nonetheless. I look into his eyes, the smile reaches his eyes. That’s never happened before either.

“Well I like katsudon,” I mumble avoiding his gaze.

“Then I’ll have that,” he says while stretching out a bit. As he does the robe he’s wearing slides off his shoulder and I see his skin. God, it looks so warm and smooth. I mentally slap myself, stop having these perverted thoughts!

“Don’t worry, honey. I’ll go make some katsudon and you and Hinata can go in the hot springs. Oh and Shou, don’t forget to show him his new room!”

“Okay, mom.” I get up and help Kageyama up as well. It’s been two years since I’ve last seen him, and he still is taller than me. Everyone is somehow taller than me except Kenma and Natsu.

“Follow me,” I take Kageyama to a empty room while carrying some of his luggage, Kageyama some more, and Kenma grabs the rest. Kageyama drops his first and stretch. Kenma then drops his boxes and leave the room.

“Wow, this place is pretty tiny.” Kageyama mutters under his breath. I place the boxes on the ground after I place them in a reasonable spot I crotch on the floor.

“Sorry, this was the only unused banquet room we had. Hopefully it’s not too small,” I say sheepishly.

“It will do.” He says curtly.

“You can pay the coach fee later, after you achieve success” he adds.

“T-thank you.’

I watch as he kneels down in front of my face. “Tell me about yourself, Shouyou.”

“Where do you skate at? What’s in this your city? Is there a girl you like? Before we start skating let me get to know you better.” I feel my heart speed up and anxiety crawls up my spine. I stare into his deep blue eyes, he looks so cute. I feel his warm hand on my own and that’s when I crawl away quickly. I know my face is fully flushed.

“What? Why are you running away?”

“Uh, no reason.”

“Guys, katsudon is ready!” Natsu calls. I stand up and walk to the kitchen, avoiding Kageyama. I just have to make it through dinner and I’ll be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry for the late updates! I just lost inspiration and I hate myself for it. I becoming like a writer who never updates and I hate people like that. Just don't give up on me! I will keep this story going. Kudos or comment if you enjoyed this!

**Author's Note:**

> I love haikyuu and yuri on ice, so why not make it an AU on one of them. Also sorry if the chapter titles are bad, I'm trying! Leave comments and Kudos, if you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
